


Out Here In The Dark

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не только Джим может быть порывист.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Here In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Saske Uchiha  
> Гамма: Lana

Утро. Кажется, утро.   
Электронные часы в панели напротив тускло освещают помещение опасным красным цветом, даря знакомым предметам до жути неприятные очертания.   
Часы показывают 05:02.  
Утро.   
Во время боевой тревоги все тоже освещается красным.   
Неисправные устройства мигают красными индикаторами.  
Это… наводит на мысли. 

Он понимает, что цифра сменилась, далеко не сразу, и так же не сразу удивляется своей такой медленной реакции.   
Это… странно. 

В голове – пусто. Совершенно. Словно выкачали из нее все, и мозг в том числе. Наверное, его взяли в первую очередь. Так было бы правильно. 

В кресле, которое стоит в углу, кто-то шевелится, и Джим различает в этой мертвенной, могильной тишине едва заметный вздох. Джим думает, что это, наверное, ненормально – чувствовать, что его слух будто подстроен под такие тихие звуки. 

\- Кто здесь? - хрипло, грубо. Голоса нет, словно Джим кричал всю ночь. Потревоженное горло отдается болью, а после рефлекторного сглатывания вообще загорается адским пламенем. Джим морщится, кривится – ему неприятно. Как неприятно и чужое присутствие. 

\- Кто здесь? – снова говорит он. – Убирайся, кто бы ты ни был. 

\- Капитан. - Он внезапно начинает задыхаться. Воздух куда-то исчез, и Джим открывает рот, издает страшные звуки, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного необходимого кислорода – но тщетно. Чужак хватает его, и Джим отшатывается, отлетает на другой конец койки, закашливаясь. 

\- Нет… - сипит он. – Нет… 

\- Капитан. – Все так же спокойно, мертво. 

\- Спок, - озаряет Джима, и он зажмуривается. Ему не нравится видеть лицо Спока в красном свете, не нравятся адские глаза с алыми будто кровоточащие раны бликами в зрачках. 

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан? 

\- Офигенно, Спок. Советую испытать подобное, - яд сочится из него, как из гадюки – такой же едкий и беспощадный. Глупые вопросы. Глупые люди. Невыносимо. 

\- Благодарю, - старпом кивает, и от этого движения тени расползаются по его лицу. Джим отворачивается. 

\- Почему Вы в моей каюте, Спок?

\- Вам стало нехорошо. 

\- Поэтому я не у Боунса?

\- Вы настояли на том, чтобы я отвел Вас в Вашу каюту.

\- Как и настоял на том, чтобы Вы оставались здесь все то время, пока мне не станет лучше? – скептически звучит в тишине после короткой паузы.

\- Именно так, капитан. 

\- Что ж, я жив. Я мыслю, я существую. Вы свободны, Спок. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы Вы удалились из моей каюты. 

«Чтобы Вы никогда больше не переступали ее порог» повисает между ними чугунной невысказанной фразой, и Спок кивает:

\- Как прикажете, капитан. 

***

Цвета такие яркие. Вливаются друг в друга, перетекают из одного в другой. Сиреневый, желтый, изумрудный. Джиму тепло, Джиму хорошо – ровно до тех пор, пока на холст не падают черные капли, расползаясь по поверхности, проникая внутрь каждого цвета и поглощая его. 

Черное – это Спок. 

***

Он подскакивает на койке от пронзительного мерзкого писка, разорвавшего сон на мелкие клочки. Так лучше, думает Джим. Так лучше. 

На мостике все привычно – Сулу, Чехов, Ухура. Знакомые лица, проверенная команда. Джиму хочется убить каждого из них за то, как они на него смотрят – как будто он сломавшая ногу лошадь, которую милосерднее пристрелить.   
Они что-то знают, думает Джим. 

Сзади шипят двери турболифта, и Боунс бьет Кирка по плечу:  
\- Здорово, кэп.

Джим кивает. У Маккоя хорошее настроение, за него нужно радоваться, но Джим его ненавидит. 

\- Привет, Боунс. 

\- Как спалось? Ты вчера был бледен, когда уходил с мостика, зайди ко мне на внеплановый осмотр. Я настаиваю.

Джим дергается. В голове тут же взрываются воспоминания о ночном пробуждении и разлетаются разноцветным карточным фейерверком. Боунс, конечно же, не специально, но Джим задыхается, наклоняется вперед, падает грудью на перила – и хватает, хватает ртом воздух, не в силах сделать вдох.

\- Джим! – кричит Боунс, - Джим!.. В медотсек его, быстро! – командует кому-то и оберегающим жестом кладет руку на поясницу, поддерживая. 

Шипят двери лифта, по мостику проносится шепот, и Джим, двигавшийся больше по инерции, влетает в кого-то, отскакивает от него, едва чужие руки касаются его пальцев, и оседает на пол. Реальность мутнеет, темнеет и пропадает, засасывая Джима в черноту. 

Черное – это Спок. 

***

Ночью в медотсеке Боунса все мигает и переливается – зеленое, красное, голубое. Как рождественская гирлянда, не найти сравнения точнее. Джим вдруг понимает, что не может вспомнить, какая лампочка за что отвечает, как и понимает то, что когда-то это знал. 

Маккоя нет – его смена закончилась, а состояние Джима, хоть и сомнительного характера, достаточно стабильно, чтобы не сидеть у его койки сутки напролет. И Кирка это устраивает – радует возможность побыть в одиночестве. 

В палате темно, койки пусты – за исключением той, на которой лежит Джим. Он вдруг осознает, что по его рукам и спине бегут мурашки – потому что находиться одному в таком большом помещении… жутко. 

А еще он осознает, что за эти несколько часов в сознании испытал столько страха, сколько не испытывал за год службы. Необоснованного, беспочвенного страха, что из темноты, из углов, оплетенных черной паутиной, на него бросятся и растерзают кошмарные звери. А может, его уже растерзали, оторвав половину, и именно поэтому Джим чувствует себя таким неполным. 

Черный лабиринт собственного сознания поглощает его, и перед тем, как отдать себя ему, Джим думает, что был бы абсолютно не против закрыть глаза насовсем – его будущее перестает казаться не только светлым и радужным, но и просто – возможным. 

***  
Когда он выходит из турболифта, взгляды экипажа приклеиваются к нему, и Джиму кажется, что в буквальном смысле. Он чувствует преследующие, облепившие его невидимые нити чужого любопытства и лицемерной тревоги все те секунды, что он идет до своего кресла, занятого Споком. 

\- Капитан, - кивает тот и уважительно уступает место. 

\- Спок, - кивает Джим, не понимая, отчего так колотится сердце и щиплет глаза. Он не чувствует ничего, что могло бы объяснить такое состояние, но старается держать лицо. 

\- Как Ваше самочувствие? – вопрос, по сути, ни о чем, но Джим включается в игру. 

\- Неописуемо, Спок. А Ваше? 

\- Удовлетворительно, капитан. 

Что-то не так. Что-то не так, и это поедает Кирка изнутри, разрывает на куски все его внутренности и скручивает в гордиевы узлы и так очевидно расшатанные нервы. 

\- Прекрасно, Спок. Продолжайте в том же духе.

Спок тоже что-то знает. А Джим уверен, что только что сделал ему больно, и это отчего-то хорошо. 

\- Сулу, доложите, - бросает Кирк и падает в кресло. Какое-то там чувство улавливает Спока еще несколько секунд, а затем вулканец занимает свое место. 

***  
\- Шаг назад, мистер Спок, - говорит Джим и упрямо ждет того, что старпом уступит ему дорогу. Тот медлит, а Джим покрывается испариной – ему неясно, отчего его рвет на две равные части два равных по силе желания: врасти в Спока – и убить его, вырвать его сердце и втоптать в стерильно чистый пол палубы, размазать кровь, чертову зеленую кровь, по всему коридору, так, чтобы никогда и никто не смог ее отмыть. Джим не знает, что выберет, если Спок не отойдет в сторону. Но Спок отходит, отводя руки за спину – все как всегда. Так и должно быть. 

\- Капитан…

Но что-то все равно не так.

\- Я Вас слушаю, Спок, - Джим замирает, благословляя те полметра, что появились между ними. 

\- Я должен…

\- Джим! – несется с другого конца коридора, и Кирк, закатив глаза, отправляется туда, так и не выслушав Спока. Джиму все равно. Джим злорадствует, и его даже не беспокоит ворчащий Маккой, который тащит его на осмотр. 

***  
Джим не может вспомнить, что ему снится, вот уже третий день. Остаточные видения, всплывающие в самые неподходящие моменты, не дают никаких подсказок. Все, что Джим может понять – сны его светлы, и это совершенно не отражает окружающую реальность со скандалами, стычками и сбитыми о стенные панели костяшками пальцев. 

Джим не может видеть, как Спок разговаривает с Ухурой. И не смотреть не может тоже, упиваясь той ненавистью, что разрастается в его душе. Он хочет, чтобы они умерли, и желательно прямо сейчас, здесь, на его глазах – так, чтобы Джим все видел и наслаждался их страшными предсмертными муками. 

Приступы удушья больше не повторяются, и это хорошо, потому что ничего не отвлекает – Джим пытается взять себя под контроль, помня, что раньше он таким не был. Таким – агрессивным, неуравновешенным, злым. 

\- Капитан, - обращается к нему Спок, когда Джим выходит из столовой, так ничего и не съев. В руке его яблоко, и то по привычке схваченное со стола. – Капитан, с Вами что-то происходит. 

\- Да что Вы, - язвит Джим. – А я и не заметил.

Почему бы тебе не исчезнуть с Энтерпрайза к чертовой матери?

Но Спок игнорирует яд в голосе Кирка:

\- Капитан, могу ли я Вам помочь?

И тут до Джима доходит, что именно не так.

Спок не зовет его по имени. 

Джим молча качает головой и выходит в раскрывшиеся с тихим шипением двери.

Ему ничего не нужно.  
С ним все в порядке.  
Твою мать. 

***  
Солнечная нить, несущая тепло и осветившая мрак сознания Джима, коснулась яростно колотящегося сердца, медленно, по капле наполняя его счастьем. Невыносимо медленно. Невозможно вытерпеть. Джим тянет за нить, хочет, чтобы свет тек быстрее, но внезапно все прекращается, и Джиму очень больно – нить оборвалась. 

Он хватает ртом воздух, наполняя легкие кислородом. Он проснулся.   
Ночь. 

На панели напротив красные черточки складываются в ненавистные цифры: 02:01 – в который раз он видит именно это время? 

Джима скручивает от отчаянья. Он утыкается лбом в колени и зажмуривается – ему больно в груди, словно огненный обруч обхватил его внутренности, и острый терновый шип подбирается к сердцу. Может быть, это его убьет. Наконец. 

Он падает в забытье и протягивает руку к едва светящейся нити, которая покорно и очень ласково, даря свое тепло, обвивается вокруг его запястья, начиная пульсировать в такт биению сердца Джима. 

Тук-тук.  
Кап-кап. 

Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, часы показывают 06:57, и автоматически загорающиеся споты уже начинают тускло светиться.

Он почти спокоен. 

***  
Когда Джим в третий раз попадает в медотсек, Боунс сыплет ругательствами, посылая самые страшные проклятия на голову Спока. Джим честно не понимает, причем здесь старпом, как и не понимает то, что делает здесь, среди этих стерильно-чистых панелей, в этом запахе обеззараживающего раствора и в окружении столиков с гипошприцами. 

\- Это все мне? – еле слышно произносит Джим. А может, и не произносит, раз Маккой не поворачивается на его вопрос. А может, доктор просто не разбирает тихий шепот друга среди пищащих и гудящих приборов. Странно, в прошлый раз Джиму казалось, что в медотсеке просто звенящая тишина. Теперь бы он ни за что так не подумал. Тени сидят по своим углам и ждут, когда Маккой оставит его одного, и Кирк едва удерживается от того, чтобы не схватить друга за рукав. А может, он пытается его удержать, но у него не выходит, потому что сил нет даже на то, чтобы сжать пальцы – не то что поднять руку. 

Внутри него – огонь и жажда. Томление по неведомому, такому близкому и невероятно далекому, иссушает Джима. Обессиливает. Убивает. Он снова и снова пробует поймать светящуюся нить, но она уходит от него, словно ее уносит ветер, которого Джим не чувствует. Пожалуйста, - шепчет он, - пожалуйста. Мне нужно совсем немного. Пожалуйста.   
И когда он все-таки ловит нить, та рассыпается в его руках мертвой серебристой пылью. 

\- Нет, Джим! – кричит Маккой, но Кирк уже не слышит. 

***  
Он не один – это первое, что он ощущает. Он дышит – это второе.   
Он счастлив – третье.   
И это чувство, которым полнится сердце, заставляет Джима распахнуть глаза. Он все вспомнил. Он вспомнил то, что Спок заставил его забыть. 

\- Джим… - ровно звучит из темноты. Из темноты, которая его совершенно не пугает, звери из которой ушли. Он надеется, что навсегда. 

\- Спок, - отвечает Джим, отметив про себя, что тот обратился к нему по имени. Сердце стучит ровно, не сбивается с ритма даже тогда, когда он пытается оформить воспоминания, обратить их хоть в какую-нибудь систему. Перебирает, как драгоценные камни, каждое из них, рассматривает, смакует. Наслаждается терпкой болью, ноющей где-то в душе. 

Он облеплен датчиками, которые натягивают кожу, стоит Джиму пошевелиться – такого еще не было. Выходит, с ним правда что-то серьезное, раз Боунс навесил на него эти присоски смертника. 

\- Джим, я… 

\- Да, - роняет Кирк. Воспоминаний так много – неудивительно, что он был неадекватен, потеряв такую огромную часть себя. Вот это, например, было в первой увольнительной на планету, Деметру-12. Джим тогда касался Спока, едва-едва осмеливаясь на это, то и дело ожидая, что все это кончится. А вот это было через два дня – в его капитанской каюте. А это любимое блюдо Спока – Джиму всегда нравилось наблюдать, как тот его ест. Джиму вообще нравилось наблюдать за Споком, в какой бы ситуации они ни находились. А здесь – Кирк дергает уголком губ – уже старпом касался его. Сам. Как будто до этого ничего не было, как будто Джим – хрупкая девица, которая рассыплется от резкого движения или оттого, что Спок сильнее сожмет пальцы на члене. Потом, конечно, он разошелся, но начало было таким мягким, что не могло не запомниться. 

Джиму вообще все запомнилось. Каждая минута, проведенная с ним, каждый взгляд, обращенный к нему, каждое движение. И Спок посмел лишить его этой памяти. 

\- Ты решил, что так будет лучше. 

\- Тебе было плохо. 

\- Ты решил, Спок. Ты. Ты решил за меня, что мне будет лучше, если ты выкачаешь из меня все, что было. 

\- Джим…

\- Ты, Спок. Ты, такой логичный сукин сын, поступил так, как не каждый человек посмеет поступить. 

Спок дергается, но остается на месте. То, что говорит Джим – правда. Он заслужил все эти слова. Он заслужил многое, но знает, что Джим ничего не сделает. Спок жалеет, что Кирк такой человечный. 

\- Я не выкачивал, - успевает вставить вулканец, когда Джим делает паузу. Кирк недоверчиво смотрит на него и качает головой, шокированный донельзя. Спок понимает, что только что совершил непоправимое. 

\- Сукин ты сын… - шепчет Джим. Голос срывается, и он запрокидывает голову, часто моргая. – Я желаю тебе, Спок, мучиться от жажды, подыхать под палящими лучами солнца, а потом найти бурдюк с водой, прохладной живительной водой, из которого течет очень тонкая струйка. И как бы ты ни пытался, как бы ни рвал руками чертов бурдюк, всем, чего ты будешь добиваться, станет пропажа даже этих несчастных капель. 

Тишина оглушает. Спок стоит, замерев, будто каменное изваяние. Сравнение Джима очень наглядно, и старший помощник наконец в полной мере осознает, что именно испытывал Кирк все эти дни. Он уверен в том, что знает, почему Джим от него отскакивал, хотя раньше мог только догадываться – тело помнило. Разум тянулся. Но сознанию Кирка не на что было опираться, потому что воспоминания были заблокированы им, но из-за того, что он был эмоционально активен, блок дал трещину, откуда и сочилась нить памяти. Если бы Спок не вернул воспоминания, Джим бы сошел с ума. Или умер – хотя он и так практически умер, Спок едва успел. 

И все это из-за него. 

Кирк продолжает говорить, вынося на поверхность истинные мотивы вулканца, делая это очень легко и непринужденно. Как будто тот не представитель расы, которая отказалась от эмоций и чувств, как будто это очень весело – вскрывать раковину с жемчужиной, прекращая жизнь моллюска.

\- Ты же хотел, Спок, хотел, чтобы я вспомнил. Я же ни за что не поверю, что ты мог допустить ошибку. Каким бы яростным ты ни был, ты чертов вулканец с компьютером вместо головы, а это не даст тебе сделать все неточно. Я не позволю тебе найти оправдания, - жестко произносит Джим, будто прочитав ход мыслей Спока. После всего, что с ним случилось за эти дни, Кирку не составляет труда понимать его. – Если бы ты действительно хотел закрыть от меня добрую часть моей памяти, ты бы просто сделал это. 

\- Я… 

\- Ты просто не разобравшийся в своих желаниях человек, поддавшийся эмоциональному давлению с моей стороны. Потому что твой поступок свойственен материнской половине тебя, - замысловато выражается Джим, но Спок его понимает, к своему ужасу находя в себе доказательства правоты капитана. – Подавляй себя дальше, Спок. Медитируй, ищи гармонию. И разрушай часть себя. У тебя отлично получается. 

\- Джим, - глухо говорит вулканец, и Кирк замолкает. Наступает пауза, во время которой Джим смотрит мимо плеча Спока, не находя в себе сил посмотреть ему в глаза, в которых бликует мерцающий свет огонька над койкой капитана. Он знает, что там увидит, как бы тот ни старался запрятать чувства в себя, подавить их. Споку сейчас больно, он чувствует себя виноватым, и Джиму это известно. – Я не могу найти тех слов, которые смогут передать тебе всю глубину моей вины. Но ты вынудил меня сделать это. Это не попытка оправдаться, это просто констатация факта, - Спок чуть повысил голос, заметив, что Джим порывается возразить. Или, может, просто вставить свое замечание – это было неважно. Споку необходимо высказаться. 

\- Все, что я видел – это твое нервозное состояние. Ты не мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, а у меня была такая возможность, Джим. То, что было между нами, мешало тебе. 

\- И поэтому…

\- Да, Джим, поэтому, - с нажимом говорит Спок. – Ты – капитан Энтерпрайза, ты – руководитель экипажа в четыреста двадцать человек, тебе непозволительно терять контроль над собой. А я бы справился. - «Если бы ты забыл» остается непроизнесенным, но Кирк улавливает. Спок не пытается вызвать жалость, вовсе нет. Он действительно просто констатирует факты, трезво оценивая свои возможности. Отвратительно. – Но я… не смог сделать все так, как оно должно было быть сделано. Я допустил ошибку, позволил себе оставить брешь в блоке для того, чтобы ты вспомнил. Я не мог предугадать последствия. Я даже не оказался настолько компетентен, чтобы заметить, слабое место в защите воспоминаний. Полагаю, ты прав – я действительно хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил. И, с учетом вышесказанного признания насильственного воздействия на Ваш разум, капитан, я настаиваю на рапорте в командование Звездного Флота от Вашего лица. Это… справедливая мера. Особенно если принять во внимание то, что Вы чуть не погибли из-за моего самовольного вмешательства. 

\- То, что было между нами, не мешало мне, Спок, - устало звучит в темноте. За все время их разговора не загорелся ни один спот, черт бы их побрал. Впрочем, так даже лучше. Правду в лицо лучше говорить во мраке – глаза не сбивают, а силуэты предметов делают происходящее ненастоящим. Может быть, так и есть. – То, что было между нами, вероятно, самое лучшее, что могло бы со мной произойти на Энтерпрайзе. 

Спок выдыхает. Джим думает, что, видимо, все-таки свихнулся, да еще так, что не исправить – он понимает то, чем руководствовался вулканец. Как и понимает то, что, если бы у него все получилось, Джим ничего бы не помнил о том, что их когда-то связывали не только деловые отношения. От этого холодеет кровь, потому что Кирк ни за что не хотел бы потерять то тепло, что сейчас течет по его венам, согревая продрогшую без него душу. Но как бы Кирк ни понимал Спока, он все равно очень задет.

\- Ты совершил ужасную ошибку. Ты, черт тебя подери, чуть не прикончил меня, - вырывается у Джима, и он тут же жалеет о сказанном. Зная его старпома, можно с уверенностью утверждать, что сейчас эти несколько слов упали гранитными глыбами на его вулканскую совесть. Чертову вулканскую совесть, такую логичную, такую правильную, не берущую в расчет чувства никого вокруг. – Спок… Ты такой умный, такой образованный, но такой дурак. Ты даже не представляешь. Опустим тот момент, что правильное руководство кораблем ты поставил выше отношений – что еще можно было от тебя ожидать? Но с чего ты взял, что они мне мешают?..

Это риторический вопрос. Спок, видимо, догадывается об этом, потому что молчит. 

\- Я не буду писать рапорт, - решает Джим. Если по-честному, то решил он это сразу, но озвучивает только сейчас. – Что бы ты ни совершил, Спок, ты все равно мой первый помощник, иного искать я не желаю. Ты ведь не сожалеешь о том, что сделал? – вдруг спрашивает он. И тут же замолкает, ожидая ответа. Джим знает, что сейчас скажет вулканец – он, конечно, сожалеет о том, что не получилось все сделать так, как надо, чтобы Кирк забыл. И это нормально, потому что Боунс прав в том, что Спок всего лишь логичная машина, для которой долг службы превыше всего прочего, такого опасно неуставного. 

И поэтому Джим не сразу слышит, что ему отвечает Спок.

\- Что?.. 

\- Я сожалею о том, что совершил – что лишил нас возможности справиться с показавшимися на нашем совместном пути трудностями, предпочтя легкую дорогу. Мне она действительно показалась наиболее приемлемой. Так же я сожалею, что этим своим поступком я перечеркнул все возможные отношения, которые могли бы нас связывать, кроме служебных. Я настаиваю на рапорте, Джим. Я совершил преступление. 

Джим качает головой. 

\- Первый помощник Спок, я приказываю Вам вернуться на мостик для выполнения своих прямых служебных обязанностей. 

\- Да, капитан. 

\- О всех возможных неуставных отношениях поговорим после Вашей смены, Спок. 

Джим думает, что он точно свихнулся. 

\- Я запрещаю Вам делать что-либо, что может быть рассмотрено как очернение себя с целью увольнения на берег или перевода на иной корабль. Так же я запрещаю Вам писать какие-либо рапорты, преследующие эту же цель. 

\- Да, капитан.

Кирк не может этого запретить, но Спок соглашается. Что снова говорит Джиму гораздо больше, чем хочет показать вулканец. 

\- Мостик Вас ждет, Спок. 

***  
Боунс, конечно, будет возмущен самовольной выпиской из лазарета, но Кирку все равно. К тому же, Маккой уже должен был привыкнуть к такой самостоятельности строптивого пациента. Сегодня Джим будет в своей каюте. 

Ему кажется, что он балансирует на тонкой леске, протянутой над бездной, да к тому же еще и невидимой. Неверный шаг может привести к гибели, но когда это его останавливало? Джим знает, что сделал все правильно, дав им еще один шанс.


End file.
